


Take It All

by vibewyne



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Magnus, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibewyne/pseuds/vibewyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is freaking out, Magnus has whipped cream and is supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know any translating mistake so I can fix them !  
> I don't own any of the characters.  
> Find me on tumblr under the same pseudo

Alec was struggling to breath, and this time it was not because of Magnus.

Well, the young sorcerer would always do him such effect, and it was often that his breath caught just looking at him, but this time, it was not because of Magnus. It's been a month since Magnus has crashed his wedding. Alec knew that sooner or later they were going to have this conversation but he was not ready. Not ready to talk with his parents about his relationship with Magnus. He had to go early in the afternoon and it was already 11 am. The hour was approaching fast. He was scared of the look his parents would give him.  
Alec had come to terms with himself. He would not hide who he was, much less hide his new relationship with Magnus. Jace had told him how their mother had left the wedding. Mad, disappointed. All that mattered to her was what the rest of the Shadowhunters thought of the Lightwood family. The happiness of his son went into second, or even third place. He would have to face this look of digust again . He was panicking because of it. He was scared. Afraid that his mother would ask him to cut ties with Magnus. Afraid she would use her status to influence the rest of the leaders to take Magnus away from him. His legs began to shake. He had to talk to Magnus. It was not in his habits to talk about his fears, but if his mother had to separate them, Magnus better be aware of it. This way he would know that Alec had nothing to do with it if he did not return after this afternoon.

Magnus was in the kitchen, and was somehow trying to apply whipped cream on top of a cake he had made for dessert for their lunch. Alec tried to breath deeply and calmly but it sounded more like a shallow intake of breath, a shaking call for help. Magnus turned quickly.

\- What's wrong love?  
\- I have to tell you something...  
\- I'm listening to you.  
\- Please can you turn round? I can't do this if you're staring at me the whole time ...

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked at him doubtfully. He analyzed a few seconds Alec, looking for something in his eyes. When he saw that he was really serious, he turned and continued to apply the whipped cream on the cake. Alec hesitated. Did Magnus really need to know? Anyway, he knew that now Magnus wouldn't let go as long as he would not have explained everything. Magnus had bent at Alec's request but he knew he was worried. His shoulders were tense, and he was less focused on the cake.  
Alec sat on one of the high chairs from the kitchen bar. Eventually, he began talking to his boyfriend's back

\- I-I did not tell you, but my ... my parents want to see me this afternoon at the Institute. I'm pretty sure they want to bring me back to reason about ... about us. My mother will try to make me change my mind. But I know what I'm feeling for you and they don't understand it. They will try to separate us. I'm- I'm just so scared they will take me away and never let me come back to you. And I want you to know that I don't ever want to leave but ... They will try to make me and - _grhmpf_

Alec stared in disbelief at his boyfriend, eyes wide. His boyfriend whome had just suddenly turned around and shoved a whole tablespoon of whipped cream into his mouth.

\- Will you calm down?

Alec tried to swallow the whipped cream, feeling some of it dripping on his chin.  
Suddenly, black khole, glitter and golden strands were all over him. Magnus licked at the dripping whipped cream and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. He quickly drew back though.

\- Alexander, dear, I know your parents' advice is important to you. But you have to live for yourself, not for what they think. No matter what happens this afternoon, I will not ever blame you for it. Your parents don't like me, and it's been this way long before you were born. I will stand by your side, and if they try to tear us apart, I will fight with all of my will to keep you next to me.

Alec had tears in his eyes. His boyfriend was always supportive, and right now, it was the only words he had needed to hear. Magnus Bane was a beautiful soul, and he was his. He inhaled deeply. Alec took Magnus in his arms and hugged him tightly, breathing in his styled hair.

\- Thank you Mags  
\- Always Alexander, always.  
\- Oh, and you know, if you wanted me to shut up, you could have just kissed me. The whipped cream was not necessary. But I have to admit it tastes good.


End file.
